


drunk on you

by meilun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, M/M, bisexual disaster kim wonshik, wonshik's embarrassing debut era-ish crush on hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilun/pseuds/meilun
Summary: “God," Wonshik said wonderingly as he pressed their hands palm to palm, "your hands are so small and cute.”“Ugh, don’t.”“I bet they’d make my dick lookhuge—”Hongbin yanked his hand out of Wonshik's grip, rolling off of him and onto the floor, cracking his head against the hardwood in his uncoordinated haste. He skittered backwards, probably looking like some sort of centipede in a gay panic, until he was slumped against the couch a couple safe, heterosexual feet down from Wonshik.





	drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> there's drinking in this, if that wasn't obvious from the title or the tags! just a heads up if it makes you uncomfy :<

Practically the moment their promotions ended, their celebration started. Hongbin wasn’t sure who proposed they get hammered, but if his limbs weren’t so heavy, he was pretty sure he’d fight them. 

He and Wonshik were sprawled out on the floor, buzzed and sleepy, Wonshik leaning heavily against the couch, Hongbin’s head pillowed on Wonshik’s thigh. Admittedly, Wonshik’s thigh wasn’t terribly comfortable considering his chicken legs, but the last time Hongbin tried to sit up, the room had lurched in a frankly alarming fashion, so for the time being, he was disinclined to move.

“Hongbin is so handsome,” Wonshik mumbled, for at least the tenth time in the last hour. He reached down to pat Hongbin’s cheek, his hand warm and slightly sticky with alcohol. Hongbin wrinkled his nose. “So pretty.”

Everyone else had long since gone to bed, though “gone to bed” was a generous way of putting it. The only person actually _in_ a bed was Hakyeon. Taekwoon was drooling into a couch cushion with Jaehwan somehow wedged in between him and the back of the couch, his face smushed unattractively against Taekwoon’s shoulder. Sanghyuk was passed out on the floor in the corner of the room with a sleepy smile on his face, his arms wrapped tightly around a potted plant.

“You’re drunk,” Hongbin said, planting his hand in the middle of Wonshik’s face to shove him away. “And stupid.”

Wonshik licked his palm in retaliation.

“Eugh!” Hongbin wiped his now-slobbery hand on Wonshik’s cheek because, ugh, gross, what the _fuck_ , take your saliva back, you animal.

Wonshik didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. He grabbed Hongbin’s wrist and pulled it down just to hold his hand and gently play with Hongbin’s fingers.

“God," Wonshik said wonderingly as he pressed their hands palm to palm, "your hands are so small and cute.”

“ _Ugh_ , don’t.”

“I bet they’d make my dick look _huge_ —”

Hongbin yanked his hand out of Wonshik's grip, rolling off of him and onto the floor, cracking his head against the hardwood in his uncoordinated haste. He skittered backwards, probably looking like some sort of centipede in a gay panic, until he was slumped against the couch a couple safe, heterosexual feet down from Wonshik.

“ _What?_ ” he managed to choke out. 

It was the alcohol talking, surely. Wonshik was just horny and involuntarily celibate due to a combination of non-stop work and the way he froze around anyone he found attractive.

But Hongbin would be lying if he said he hadn’t considered it before with the way Wonshik’s touches lingered and compliments constantly fell from his mouth, always quick to gush over how amazing he thought Hongbin was. It was hard not to wonder if there might be something there, but it was equally hard not to brush it off as just a side effect of the industry.

Wonshik ignored his question and just scooted closer until he could push a hand through Hongbin’s hair. His face was close and getting closer still as he hunched over slightly, and Hongbin shrank back against the couch, growing more and more cross-eyed as he tried to focus on Wonshik. If Hongbin were capable of having a double chin, he’d probably have at least three by now.

“This is a terrible idea,” Wonshik murmured, his breath hot and stale as it washed over Hongbin’s face.

“What's a—” was all Hongbin managed to get out before Wonshik's lips closed clumsily over his own.

It wasn't a great kiss. It really wasn't even a good kiss. Their noses bumped, Wonshik’s lips were slightly chapped, and the angle was totally weird what with Hongbin doing his best turtle impression. Wonshik almost immediately slipped him tongue, and he tasted like cheap beer and potato chips. All things considered, it was really kind of gross.

It wasn’t more than a handful of seconds before Wonshik pulled back. Hongbin felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest with as hard as it was beating.

“So,” Hongbin started, more breathless than he should have been after such a shitty kiss. “What the hell was that?”

“I'm not trying to make this gay,” Wonshik said, but his gaze lingered on Hongbin’s lips.

Hongbin squinted at him and pushed himself upright, Wonshik’s stupidity somehow breaking through the fog that had taken over his brain.

“Not trying to…” Hongbin trailed off in disbelief. “You literally just had your tongue in my mouth. Do you need a dictionary?’”

“No, no, _that_ was gay,” Wonshik said. “What I meant was I'm not trying to make _this_ gay.” He gestured vaguely but emphatically between the two of them.

“That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard,” Hongbin muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation, “and that’s really saying something considering we live with Jaehwan.”

Hongbin made a split second decision, and that decision was _fuck it_. He swung a leg over Wonshik’s lap, settling onto his thighs. He let his hands smooth up and over Wonshik's chest before letting them rest on his shoulders.

“Just to be clear,” Hongbin said, enunciating each word carefully, “I'm absolutely trying to make this gay.”

Hongbin pressed his lips to Wonhik’s, chapped lips and stale beer breath be damned. Wonshik didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Hongbin’s waist, dragging him as close as possible. 

They got lost in the kiss for god knows how long, maybe minutes, maybe an eternity, but all good and somewhat gross things must come to an end. After all, there was no such thing as undisturbed peace in their dorm.

Wonshik had just slid his hands under Hongbin’s shirt when Jaehwan started talking in his sleep. Hongbin startled, nearly falling sideways out of Wonshik’s lap in his surprise.

"No," Jaehwan mumbled into Taekwoon's shoulder, "anything but the chickens. They wanna wear my shoes."

Hongbin started giggling, pressing his face against Wonshik's neck in an attempt to smother the sound. He felt the answering rumble of Wonshik's own laughter against his chest, and, though he’d never admit it, his heart fluttered, just a little bit.

Wonshik’s hand came up to cradle Hongbin’s cheek, and Hongbin lifted his head, easily accepting the brief, chaste kiss Wonshik offered him.

"We probably shouldn't do this here," Wonshik whispered, brushing his thumb over Hongbin's bottom lip but making no real attempt to move.

It'd be so easy to just end it there, to be able to laugh it off in the morning, to lie about how drunk he was and how he didn’t remember a thing from the night before. They could just put this, whatever it was, into a box and shove it into the attic. Or, perhaps more accurately, into the back of the closet.

But instead, Hongbin found himself asking, "Do you wanna come to my room?" 

“More than anything,” Wonshik immediately replied.

Hongbin grabbed Wonshik's hand and pulled him down the hall, shoving him a bit harder than necessary into his bedroom.

"Hongbin, I really—"

"Shut up," Hongbin said. “Fooling around now. Gay feelings later.” He dragged Wonshik closer by the front of his shirt, kissing him soundly.

Wonshik groaned and started tugging at the hem of Hongbin’s t-shirt, and Hongbin pulled back the minimum distance necessary to let Wonshik yank his shirt off. Hongbin’s head swam, but he wasn’t drunk anymore.

“Are we really gonna—”

“Yeah,” Wonshik panted, pulling his own shirt off in an uncoordinated motion. “I mean, unless you don’t want to—”

“No, no, I do— I just— _ugh_ ,” Hongbin said, tripping over his tongue as he attempted to multitask and shimmy out of his jeans. 

“Do you need some help?” Wonshik teased, but Hongbin, with years of practice under his belt, ignored Wonshik as he won the war against denim and turned to toss his jeans into his laundry hamper. When he turned back, Wonshik hadn’t moved a muscle. He was just standing there, staring at Hongbin with a soft, dopey look on his face.

“Why are you still dressed?” Hongbin snapped before pantsing Wonshik with the speed and skill that could only come from living with his bandmates.

Wonshik yelped in surprise but then smiled, wide and goofy, looking ridiculous as he stood there in his camouflage boxer briefs, bare chested with his sweatpants pooled around his ankles.

Hongbin flopped back onto his comforter, propping himself up on his elbows. Wonshik tried to kick his sweatpants off as he approached the bed, but his feet got tangled and he stumbled, nearly face planting in the process and sending Hongbin into peals of laughter.

“Shut up,” Wonshik whined. “It’s your fault for being so hot.”

Wonshik climbed onto the bed, and Hongbin opened his legs to accommodate him, still fighting a giggle fit. His laughter died in his chest once Wonshik lowered himself down fully, and they were touching from head to toe, his erection pressed insistently against Hongbin’s hip.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Wonshik hissed, almost worshipful, as Hongbin rocked up against Wonshik experimentally, uncoordinated and so, so good. Hongbin let out a quiet _ah_ , squirming as Wonshik took the lead and rolled his hips obscenely against his own. Wonshik dropped his head to Hongbin’s shoulder with a sigh. Given their foreplay, Hongbin thought it’d be fast and sloppy, but Wonshik was taking his time, every movement slow and sensual and maddening.

“Stop being such a tease,” Hongbin panted, arching up in an attempt to get more friction as Wonshik’s movements became slower and slower, practically just little twitches. “I’m gonna die of old age at this rate.”

Wonshik’s hips came to a full and complete stop. 

“I’m not going to beg,” Hongbin huffed. “But you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Wonshik still hadn’t said anything, his face still pressed into the crook of Hongbin’s neck. 

He was snoring.

“Wonshik?” Hongbin jiggled his shoulder a bit, trying half-heartedly to dislodge him or wake him up or something. “Wonshik!”

Wonshik snuffled a bit in his sleep but otherwise had no reaction. Hongbin sighed and felt himself start to go soft. His dick knew a lost cause when it was passed out on top of him, especially when said lost cause was drooling on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> hooooo boy i am r u s t y. the working title for this was "the one where rabin get drunk and make out," and it's been sitting in my drafts for approximately twelve million years. NEW YEAR NEW ME TRYING TO GET MY WIPS UNDER CONTROL
> 
> as always, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/meiluuun/) ♡ thanks for reading!


End file.
